A Night of Firsts
by dshh
Summary: What would happen that first night. Based on the deleted Jughead/Coopers scene


**Title:** A Night of Firsts

 **Couple:** Betty and Jughead

 **Fandom:** Riverdale

 **Prompt:** Based on the Deleted Scene of Jughead and the Coopers.

* * *

 _Come to me in the night hours, I will wait for you…._

Betty fingers her negligee. It's pink like much of her wardrobe, but this piece is new. She bought it after Jughead moved in. The soft satin clung to her like a second skin. She watched herself in the mirror and played with her hair. Normally, she kept her hair in a tight ponytail or bun when she slept. Tonight, was different. Her hair sat on her shoulders, the curls pushed away from her face. She felt vulnerable sitting here and waiting.

The turned her head as she heard the click of her door opening.

 _Should I run into his arms?_

Betty remained frozen, waiting. Jughead closed the door softly and locked it. His back pressed against the door taking her in. She was breathtaking and he needed a moment to take it all in.

She stood there waiting, but he wasn't moving. She could feel the soft caress of his gaze. It was like a battle of mind over body. She wanted him to come to her, but he stood there frozen. Betty walked slowly towards him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"You look breathtaking."

"He can speak,"she said as she smiled widely at him.

Jughead bit his lip and said, "I can do a lot more than speak."

He grabbed her face and cradled it in his hands, running his thumb along her jawline as he stared at her lips. He took a breath before lowering his head and kissing her like it was the first time. Their first kiss happened right in this room, months ago. He was so nervous that she'd reject him. They'd come so far.

Betty wrapped her arms around his waist and closed the gap between their bodies. She wanted to feel him. He brought a smile to her face as he kissed along her neck and that smile quickly turned to a gasp as his lips found their way to her collarbone. She gripped his shirt and attempted to pull it off as he pressed his lips to the part of her breasts that were exposed due to the excruciatingly low neckline of the nightie she was wearing.

"Take it off, Juggie."

"Oh she likes to play rough," he teased. He smiled and stepped away from her and pulled off his tshirt. Betty's hands instantly found her way to his chest. Jughead was a lanky guy, but not with some hidden muscle. He lifted her up and Betty tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She was happy.

"Not so loud. I really don't want to be kicked out on my first night here,"he whispered.

"You won't. I'm not letting you go, "said Betty as she clung to him.

He rubbed her legs as they kissed softly for what seemed like an eternity. Betty was growing impatient. She wanted more, so she did what she always did and acted. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. Her hair tickled his neck as she kissed him.

"No more PG rated touching, Juggie."

Jughead and smiled at her. He wanted to take things slowly with her. They were both new at this and a part of him was afraid he'd get it all wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, "she nodded her head.

Jughead took the encouragement and ran his hands under her night dress and explored her naked flesh. Her skin was so soft that a simple touch had him ready to come. But, he had to pace himself. He wanted to hear her heavy breathing gasps. He moved the material up her body to her waist and she adjusted herself to make it easier for him to remove the offending material.

"You're a vision," he whispered as his fingers and lips attacked her breasts. Betty gripped his shoulders and her breathing became ragged with each touch. Her desire to feel him was filling her up so badly that she grabbed his hands and placed it by his side.

"My turn," she said as she removed his belt and his jeans. The feelings that he invoked in her was something that scared her. It was a mix of contentment and trepidation. She'd been fixated on Archie for so long that she never considered her awkward friend from the other side of town, but now he was all he thought about it. He occupied so much of her heart that she was afraid of how she'd react if she ever lost him. Soon they were both naked and exploring each other. Jughead took his time and made sure that he didn't hurt her and eventually the pain turned to pleasure and she was arching her back as he dove into her with a passion that she never thought she'd ever experience. They made love twice that night and once more when the sun rose.

They lay in each others' arms, Jughead was busy playing with her hair as she smiled at him.

"I should get back to my room which I guess is Polly's old room. That's weird isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. She brought us together, so it only seems right that you're staying in her room."

Neither wanted to part, but the last thing they needed was her mother coming in and throwing a fit. She watched him as he got dressed.

"I love you, Betty Cooper," Jughead said as he kissed her goodbye.

"I love you too, Jughead Jones."


End file.
